Flying Hope
by fjclay823
Summary: The war with Gaea is over, but with a price. Percy and Thalia are kidnapped from Sally's apartment in the dead of the night. Max and the Flock are captured again by the Whitecoats. They must all come together to stop The School once and for all. Character death and violence. Romance will come later on. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here is a new fic. I started reading Percy Jackson/ Maximum Ride crossovers and felt that I wanted contribute to the small community there. I have been an avid fan of the PJO/HHO series for years as well as Maximum Ride. The Summary; Percy and Thalia are mourning Annabeth's death during the Giant War at Sally's apartment. As they fall asleep, they are taken from the apartment. Waking up in the School, they experience a new kind of torture as they are experimented and tested on. They will eventually meet the Flock, who will help them escape. Percy and Thalia will get the avian DNA, (a bit cliché, but I plan to make it different as well), along with the DNA of a few more animals. They learn some truths, and fight hard to help their friends, both new and old, and come to terms with what they have become. As for my other stories, I plan to continue them as well eventually. I spent a long time without a muse, and couldn't bring myself to continue them. Unknown Kami's, will be put on an indefinite hold, until I can figure out where I want it to go. So without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of Flying Hope. Also, I will be putting a poll up for which extra DNA Percy and Thalia will be given. Later on I will do another one for the pairing.

Dreams are mysterious things. They can show you your heart's desire. They can bring forth your worst nightmare. For some they can be prophetic. Demigods often dream of events of the past, present and future, but are rarely decipherable. For Rachel Dare though, dreams fueled by prophecy were nothing new.

At the age of 16, she took on the role of The Oracle of Delphi. A position she had begun to enjoy immensely. Not because she was considered important, or seen in high regard. No, it was the fact that she was the one person, the one being, that could give hope to the demigods of Camp Half-Blood, and now Camp Jupiter.

Giving prophecies during a time of crisis was a gift. An insight into the path that demigods needed to take to right a wrong, fix a situation, or save the world. On the other end of the spectrum though, it was a curse. Prophecies forwarned of rough times ahead, trouble brewing, or worse, of death to come. The Oracle taking over her body to give the prophecy was another reason that Rachel was weary of the position.

Dreams were another issue. They could show both the happy times to come, and the sad time. Rachel wasn't sure what her latest dream signified. Good or Bad? It was why she was up at 2 A.M. As she usually did when she was awoken by her dream/ visions, Rachel sat at her desk, in Clarion's Ladies Acadamy, her sketchbook open. Rachels eyes were glazed over as her hand flew across the page, the sketch, while quick was as accurate as it was disturbing.

"What does it mean? This shouldn't be happening. Apollo was forbidden from giving me any visions until his punishment was decided." Rachel muttered to herself, grateful that her roommate, Kayla was a heavy sleeper.

Snap!

Rachel looked down in shock, her eyes clearing as she looked to her broken charcoal sketch pencil in her hand. This dream had her shaken for a couple reasons. One: She shouldn't have had the dream. Two: It involved two of her best friends, Percy Jackson, and Thalia Grace. Three: The dream made no actual sense. Usually her visions told her a story, flashes that when she put them together in her head, gave a condensed, but straightforward tale. This dream seemed jumbled, incoherent, and almost frazzled.

She took a deep, rattled breath to calm her nerves. And picked up the sketchbook. She flipped back a few pages, looking at the first picture. Seeing Sally's apartment concerned her. She saw Percy's mother as great friend, maybe even an older sister figure that she could confide in. Even Paul, Sally's husband had a place in her heart. She shook her head and focused some more on the picture.

The sketch showed the front door open, and what looked to be a dozen giant men, around 7 feet tall, give or take a few inches. Each covered in fur and muscles, wearing black uniforms, carrying two bodies out of the apartment. Two bodies that she knew belonged to Percy and Thalia.

She was worried that she didn't see Sally or Paul in the dream, but pushed that aside as she turned the page and looked at the next one. This one showed 6 humanoid figures flying above a dam. A dam that she immediately recognized as the Hoover damn. Memories of meeting Percy there for the first time flooded her mind, but she pushed those thoughts aside. What caught her attention, was that each figure were flying. With wings. Confused as she was, she was increasingly intrigued by them. While them big, muscle- bound men in the first pictured screamed dangerous to her, these flying humans gave her a sense of hope.

The next picture just outright confused her. All it was, was a blank white room. Sterile and immaculate, like you would see in a doctor's office. There was various equipment in one corner, a bunch of dog kennels lined the opposite wall. At first she thought it was a veterinarian's office. An animal storage for pets that were waiting to be seen. But as she looked at them, she just knew, that the crates weren't for animals. She finally flipped to the last page.

It showed Percy and Thalia. Both standing in the throne room of the Olympian Council. The 12 Olympian gods sat before them, except for Zues and Posiedon. They each stood in front of their child, an arm raised, as if they were patting their children on their heads. That didn't shock Rachel. She knew how proud the two gods were of Percy and Thalia. No. What shocked her was the fact that Percy and Thalia were glowing. The wings they adorned didn't help either.

Rachel flipped the book shut quickly as her roommate stirred, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing up at this ungodly hour Rachel?" Kayla asked. Kayla was in a way, like Rachel. She hated being at Clarion's, and was as rebellious as Rachel was about the place.

"Bad dream, Kayla. Couldn't sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you." Rachel said, hoping her roommate wouldn't hear the waver in her voice, or see the worry in her eyes.

Luck though, was on her side. Kayla shrugged her shoulders, and reached into the mini fridge and pulled out a couple chocolate milk drinks, tossing one to Rachel and gulping down half of the one she grabbed for herself. She didn't ask for details, or make a fuss over it, for which Rachel was grateful. Kayla just finished her drink, and went back to sleep.

 _Just a few more day's, then I can talk to Chiron about this. Hopefully he will have an idea what is going on._ Rachel thought. She quickly downed her own drink, delighting in the taste. Tossing away her own bottle, Rachel slipped into her bunk, shutting off her light and slipping, thankfully into a peaceful slumber.

"APOLLO, you were warned about sendings visions to your Oracle. Are you seeking a worse punishment?" Zues roared, sitting on his throne in Olympus. He threw a withering glare at his son, Apollo.

Said god was currently glaring right back at his father, refusing to back down on this issue. He knew that Rachel had seen something. He knew why his father was mad. He also knew, without a doubt, that he had not sent that vision to his Oracle.

"Do I look like I want more punishment Father?" Apollo asked, seething. "I did not send that vision to her. Whoever did send it, was beyond my sphere of influence."

"Who can possibly influence the Oracle of Delphi then? Besides you?" Zues's question was calm and controlled. But any could see the anger simmering behind his words, the storm brewing in his eyes.

Athena, the only other one in the room spoke up. "Only a handful can Lord Zues, Apollo, Python, the Three Fate, Ananke and Chaos. It will be almost impossible to figure out who sent it. All we can do is watch, and observe what happens."

Zues's anger dimmed, Athena's words calming her father. "Very well. We will watch, and see what happens next. Dismissed." Zues said. Apollo and Athena flashed out, leaving Zues to his musing.

Athena appeared in her palace, thoughts spinning in her head. She had many ideas of this vision, and none were good. She knew one thing though. That Percy Jackson would be involved, and he would need help. She knew who she needed to ask. So she began to plan.


	2. Blessings

**What's up everyone. Here is the next chapter of Flying Hope. I will have the poll up after the next chapter is posted. First I want suggestions from you guys as to what DNA I should put up for the poll. That's all. Pease read, and if you enjoy it, please review.**

No POV

Percy stood there unseeing. Unable to come to terms with Annabeth's death. The look of agony on her face would haunt him for a long time. Porphyrion's sword sticking out his girlfriend's chest, would flash into his mind. Seeing her bloodless and lifeless body slump to the ground, her blood and his mixing together to awaken Gaea made him go numb. He got off lucky with a nosebleed. And how he wished he could take Annabeth's place.

A month after that fateful trip, and Percy still bore the mental scars, as well as the physical ones. The asthma he had gotten from his trip through Tartarus was almost non- existent. His muscle mass had returned, mainly from his training and being force fed by Chiron. Apollo had been around to help heal him and his quest-mates. Poseidon had forced Mr. D to help him with his mental instability. Mr. D, unfortunately, was unable to do much about the depression.

"- and to reward these heroes, they will receive each a gift from their parent, as well as any wish that is within the power of this council."

Percy finally tuned into what Zeus had been saying. _Guess I missed the big speech about the might of the gods overcoming all odds,_ Percy thought dryly. He looked around the rooms, seeing the gods sitting proudly in their thrones, looking down upon their children, he saw the relief in their eyes. Percy realized just how scared this war had made them. They had almost lost this time.

They started with Jason, as Hera had originally announced him the leader of the quest. His gift from Jupiter, had unsurprisingly been, godhood. Jason though, declined godhood, opting to take on the same kind of immortality as Chiron had. To be able to train future heroes so long as humanity needed him. Percy had thought Jupiter would have been mad, that Jason turning down godhood to train demigods. But Jupiter had understood his reasoning. The need for better trained demigods was a higher importance. Percy though, knew the real reason. Jason wouldn't be able to sit and watch demigods die while watching from the sidelines unable to help because of the ancient laws.

Frank was next, his gift from Mars being that his life was no longer tied to a stick. The delight in Frank's eyes brought a small smile to Percy's lips. Frank took a few seconds to consider his wish. "Peace. The two camps need that now. They have fought too much. Let there be peace, between the Roman's and the Greek's." Frank bowed to Jupiter. Percy barely saw the slight glimmering surrounding the gods. Two aura's shining on each side, one side orange, the other purple, before they merged into one, bright golden aura.

Hazel was next. She bowed nervously in front of Pluto, worried that he would take her back to the Underworld. Pluto didn't even consider it. Her gift, was her life. Gaea had taken her from him in the 40's. Pluto gave her the chance to live a long happy life, although he sent a glare towards Frank. Percy knew that look. Annabeth's father sent him that exact same look as well. The glare of an overprotective father. "I wish for a memorial. A monument to honor the fallen demigods forever' Hazel asked, choking up slightly. Percy smiled. Annabeth would have loved that. Athena gave the approval for this gift, and Percy knew that Annabeth would be the first name on the memorial.

Piper was call forward, and refused her mother's gift of an all-expense paid trip to any store anywhere. Her wish though wasn't a surprise. She had asked to be by Jason's side for all eternity. Aphrodite relented, and after gagging on the perfume that Piper was doused in, granting her the immortality, she took her place next to Jason, their hands clamping together tightly.

Hepheastus spoke, "My son Leo, got his wish and gift, to be with Calypso happily. He is there now, on Ogygia, living in peace" Percy could see the shock and outrage on Jason and Piper's face. They had it hard after the fight believing Leo to be dead.

Zeus turned his eyes to Percy. Percy sighed softly, approaching the King of the Gods, and bowing first to Zeus, then to his father Poseidon.

"Perseus Jackson, I admit, that you have once again amazed me." Zeus said. Percy raised an eyebrow, waiting for the veiled insult or threat in Zeus's next words. Percy was shocked though to not receive either one. "Twice you have fought for Olympus, twice you have put yourself on the line for the gods. Should I have my way, you would be on the Olympian Council now. Unfortunately your father has convinced me otherwise," Zeus sent a small glare at the god of the Seas, before sighing and asking, "What gift could we give you to thank you for your services?"

Percy took a moment to think, believing his wish should be one Annabeth would have enjoyed. The cabins for the minor gods were finished, she had already finished most of her designs for Olympus. Annabeth wanted only one other thing. To finish schooling and become a successful architect. Percy knew the gods couldn't grant him that. But there was something they could grant, while giving all demigods the chance to finish school, grow up and have a somewhat normal life.

For the first time in almost a week, Percy spoke. "Merge the camps. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. It is the best way for all demigods to come together, to learn trust and unity. Roman. Greek. It shouldn't matter anymore. We are all family. Let us be as one, so that we can become stronger than ever. Let the next generation be more prepared. Let the peace Frank asked for, be strong and eternal."

The gods were silent, as if they were stunned at the slight insanity behind the idea. Then there was a chuckle, followed by a full out laugh. Percy was confused. None of the Council was laughing. In fact, it was coming from behind Zues and Hera. Every god on the council turned their eyes to the laughing figure. Finally Percy found the source of the laughter. From behind Zues, stepped out a tall figure. Not tall as in 15 foot godly height, but tall as in 7 foot tall body builder.

He was wearing Ancient Greek armor, over a black chiton, with beige sandals. He had a buzzcut, and a brutal face, as if he had been punched many times as an infant. His smile was friendly, but his look was reserved. He seemed ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"Something amusing Kratos?" Zeus grumbled. _Kratos? Zeus bodyguard during council meetings,_ Percy thought.

"Sorry my Lord, but his request shocked me a lot. He is a strange demigod, perhaps the strangest I have ever seen," Kratos replied. His voice was deep, but low in volume. Still his words commanded respect, and exuded strength. Before he could elaborate his statement, or be asked by one of the Council what he meant, he leaned in and had a quick conversation with Zeus and Poseidon. It was too low to hear, but the shocked expressions the two brothers face almost made Percy laugh.

It took another few minutes, but finally the conversation ended. "Let us vote first, before Kratos continues. All in favor of Perseus's wish?" Percy and the seven stood in awe, as every member but the council agreed with his wish. No arguing, no bickering, no hate filled death threats. For the first time in centuries, the council of gods were as one. Percy mildly wondered if that was Frank's wish taking affect.

"Then so be it, Camp Jupiter and Half- Blood, shall become one. A place of training and learning. A place that all demigods and legacies may feel safe and protected. Once again, I thank all of these demigods, and every god that fought in this war, and claim every demigod present, as Heroes of Olympus." Zues thundered to the heavens.

Percy Pov

One by one the Olympians flashed out, leaving only Kratos behind who started to approach me.

Once he was five feet away, he stopped. He stared at me, studying me as if I was an interesting painting. Now that he was closer I could see that his eyes were black, and a bit unnerving. Then he smiled, and held his hand out for a handshake. "You really are a strange one Percy Jackson." Kratos said.

I took his hand, and tried not to flinch as he crushed my hand. It only seemed to make his smiler wider. "Uh, thanks, I guess," I said. I wasn't sure what to make of the god of strength and power. Finally, he released my hand, which throbbed at the return of blood flow. I glanced around to see Jason and the others waiting for me at the door.

"No doubt you are confused, as to why I revealed myself to you." Kratos started, which brought my attention to him. "I have watched you for a long time, child. Ever since your father claimed you really." That was a shocker, _and slightly creepy,_ I thought offhandedly.

"Watching me? I'm afraid I don't understand. Why watch me? I'm not really special or anything." I said. I was curious as to why the god before would watch me.

"Not special? Ha. Tell me Perseus Jackson. Why did you turn down godhood after you defeated Kronos? I know that Ms. Chase was part of the reason, but not the entire reason. You are the reason you turned immortality down then, and would have turned it down again today. You are special, because you see yourself as nothing more than you. Your loyalty to Olympus is well known, but it's your loyalty to your friends and fellow demigods that is legendary." Kratos argued.

With each word, I felt my face burn brighter and once he finished I felt I could rival the sun in how bright my face was. I wasn't going to argue. I knew he was right. "Is that why you were watching me?" I asked, still confused as to where he was going with this.

"Partially yes, but also I wanted to size up your strength."

"My strength?" I asked. Confusion rising. "My physical strength? I admit I'm strong but not too strong. There are others who are stronger." My thoughts went to the Ares cabin.

He chuckled slightly, "Not just your physical strength, but your emotional and mental strength as well. After your victory over Kronos I deemed you weren't ready. But now I am certain, you are ready."

The way he spoke that last part, made me think he was choosing me for a quest. And I knew I wasn't ready for another quest right now. I wanted time off. To visit my mother for the first time since Hera kidnapped me. To see my friends and family without the weight of a prophecy or war over our heads.

"I'm sorry Lord Kratos" I know I was polite. He did basically compliment my character, I figured some politeness and respect was earned, especially since I had the feeling he could squash me and use me as a discus. _Was that sarcasm?_ "But I must turn down your quest, I just wish to have some peace." _Hopefully I can avoid becoming a Percy shaped javelin,_ Percy thought sarcastically.

His smile got wider and wider, blossoming into chuckling. That confused me more. _Confusion levels critical,_ Percy's sarcasm was on a roll now.

"No, no, no. You got me all wrong Mr. Jackson. I don't want nor require a quest of you at all. No, I wish to give you my blessing. My full blessing." Kratos choked out between laughter.

"Your full blessing? What do you mean?" I asked, my confusion was finally cleared now, and I gave a sigh of relief at not getting a quest.

Finally, Kratos stopped laughing. "Hmm, how do I explain this simply." Kratos thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers in realization. "Have you ever noticed when in extreme stress that both demigods and mortals can perform amazing feats of strength? A mother lifting a car of her child after an accident? Or in a better example, you snapping the horn off the head of the Minotaur after it took your mother? How Annabeth and you were able to hold the sky up? Mortal doctors and scientist chalk it up to a rush of adrenaline. What it really is, is my partial blessing, granting this strength, this power temporarily at anytime it is needed."

I thought about what he said, remembering those events, and understanding on how I got that strength flashed through me. "You said that is your partial blessing. What would your full blessing do?" I asked curiously, a sense of where this conversation was going hitting me.

"My full blessing? Your physical strength would increase a thousand-fold. Your stamina would be that of a wolf or horse. Beyond that I am unsure. I have never given my full blessing to anyone, be it demigod or mortal. Some would say I am uninterested, but I prefer to be careful. I waited for millennia for the right person to bless. I believe I chose correctly. Will you receive my blessing Percy Jackson, and with it fight for everything you believe in? Defend those who need it?" Kratos spoke.

My mind was swimming. One of the most important gods wanted to fully bless me. I was honored, yes, but I was scared. What if I let this strength go to my head? What if I hurt someone accidently? I didn't want to spend my life ripping doors off their hinges, and crushing bones every time I hugged someone. That was Tyson's job.

But I knew I could do this. I knew somehow I would use this blessing to make a difference. I thought for while weighing the pros and cons of it.

"I would be honored Lord Kratos, and I will use this power to defend those who need to be defended." I said, making my decision.

"Excellent, now I will warn you, anytime a god gives a full blessing, the receiver will fall into a deep sleep. Not too long, only a couple days. It helps the body acclimate to the new powers. Your physical appearance will change a little as well. Nothing big, but I am certain you will grow a few inches by the time you wake up. You will have a little bit of black mixed in with your eyes, as well as packing on quite a bit of muscle." Kratos informed me, and I was grateful he told me beforehand. I could see myself freaking out if I woke up at seven feet tall and thick as a bear if I hadn't known.

"I understand sir. I am ready." I said, my determination building.

Kratos placed his hand upon my forehead, and started chanting slightly. His aura flared some, with a generous amount flowing into me. "Done." Kratos said "Now, where would you like me to drop you off at? Your mothers place, or camp?" He asked.

I knew she would freak out if I just appeared there unconscious, but I figured it was time to go home. "My mother's apartment, if you can, please."

Kratos smiled, as my eyes closed finally.

No POV

Kratos proceeded to scoop the boy up into his arms easily. He chuckled again. Kratos turned around only to come face to face with Athena. Her piercing gray eyes bore into his black eyes.

"I must say, I never suspected you would bless him fully. As the first mortal that you ever blessed, he will be stronger than any who come after. Are you sure it is wise, to give a full blessing?" Athena spoke first.

Kratos took another look at the sleeping teen in his arms. "Yes. He will need strength and power, if he should survive what is to come."

Athena looked shocked for a moment, before she figured it out. "You are always so quiet, when guarding Zeus's throne, that I forget that you are always here. You too saw that vision?"

"Yes. I also blessed him for another reason. The powers he will receive will help him immensely in his coming battles." Kratos replied.

Athena nodded, concurring with the son of Styx and Pallas. She reached over and placed her hand upon Percy Jackson's forehead and muttered the same chant Kratos had only minutes earlier. A grey glow encompassed him, before dispersing to the wind. Kratos raised his eyebrow at Athena.

"For too long, I let my rivalry with Poseidon blind me to his children. I gave him my blessing as well. Strength and power, mixed with wisdom, will be a very deadly combination. I also owe it my daughter to look out for him. That was her wish to me, as she died in battle." Athena said somberly.

"He will become very powerful. But for now, he is still a child by all rights, and he needs his mother. I will explain to her about my blessing, and his state of sleep. Hopefully she doesn't strangle me first. Poseidon told me of Sally Jackson's right hook." Kratos chuckled, before evaporating in the wind.

Line Break

Jeb Batchelder, was a man of science. He considered himself a genius, a prodigy in the field of genetics. The Flock were his greatest success, to date. And also, his greatest failure. He knew that someday soon, the world would end. The massive earthquake that came out of Greece last month put him on edge. The Flock was destined to repopulate the earth. To carry on and lead the next generation. But they refused to cooperate at all. They saw him as evil.

Jeb knew he needed to find a new leader for the Flock. Maximum just wasn't working out. She led her family into believing he was evil. She taught them to hate science and The School. She was too unpredictable.

"Sir, we located subjects A-1 through A-6 in an abandoned warehouse in Manhattan. Your'e orders sir?" A voice over his intercom.

Jeb thought for a minute, before coming to a decision. He would give Max one more chance to become the right leader. Or he would make a new one. He just needed a missing piece.

"Send two detachments of Eraser's to grab them, and send one detachment to grab Subject HB-1. It is time to implement it into the project" Jeb responded.

He leaned back in his chair, and stared at the screen of his computer. On the screen, was a picture of a boy, around 16 years of age. It was taken by a traffic camera in Manhattan over a year ago. Jeb saw people asleep everywhere in the photo, while the boy seemed to be the only one awake. He was standing in front of a Prius, with a badly dented hood. The boy stared in shock and horror at the people in the car. Jeb knew what he was, and couldn't wait until he could experiment on him. After all its not every day he could experiment on a half god…

 **That's the chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed Percy's meeting with Kratos. I modeled Kratos character after a friend of mine. Easygoing, easily amused, a great judge of character, but not someone you want to make angry.**


	3. Capture

**Howdy guys and gals. Chapter three is here, and now starts the poll of which animal DNA that Percy should get. Also, I will take requests for the type of wings that Percy and Thalia get. The poll will be up for a week before it ends. So please vote for Percy's sake. Also, from this chapter on, it will be almost entirely in Percy's POV, with a few snippets here and there from Thalia and Max.**

 **Bunearybunny: Thanks for the review in Chapter 1. I hope I continue to impress.**

 **Matt (Guest): Thanks for giving the story a try. As for pairings, while I am interested in reading stories that contain a Percy/ Maiden goddess pairing, it is not something I think I could do. I simply don't think I could make it work or do it justice. As for a hunter of Artemis pairing, that is much easier. Artemis admitted it herself that the hunters quite often break their vows and find love. I already have a Perlia story in the making, so I want to do a different pairing this time around, so Thalia will not be in my future poll. She will be a main character in my story, mainly because I didn't feel that she got used enough in Riordan's books, especially HoO. Thanks for the review.**

 **I do not own anything from the PJO/ HHO series, nor do I own anything from the Maximum ride series. The only thing I own is my plot.**

 **Percy POV**

My dreams suck. There I said it. It started off simple.

Annabeth and I were back under the lake. The campers just threw us in. We kissed again, lasting longer than I remember it lasting. Afterwards, we just lied there, enjoying each- others company. It felt like heaven. I could almost feel her heart beating against mine.

Then it changed. I was chained to the inside of a cave, my hands bound above me, my legs pulled together tightly. I had on my shoes and pants on, my shirt was a mess of bloody rags on the ground. I heard the crack of a whip, and a sting on my chest. I felt liquid flowing down my body and soaking into my shoe.

"Do you give in Percy Jackson? Or shall I continue?" a voice asked. I couldn't recognize the speaker, though the voice sounded familiar.

Normally I can't speak in my dreams, but this time I could. "No. I won't give in. not to you, not to anybody." Defiance flashed through me. The voice chuckled menacingly.

 _CRACK._ The whip hit my chest harder. Pain sheared through my chest, and I looked down. I almost lost my lunch for the last six months. My chest, was gone. My muscles torn away from the bone, and my beating hearts was visible to me. The voice laughed again, a maniacal laughter streaming from everywhere and nowhere.

"Then young godling, let's see what makes you tick" the voice said. It went from dark and menacing at the beginning of the statement, sounding like a godly being, to sounding very much curious, and all too human at the end.

The scene changed. I was in a cage. It was small, too small for a human being. It looked more like a dog crate. I was scrunched up into a ball just to fit. I looked through the bars of my cell and found myself in white room.

Around me where more kennels. About seven more in an U shape. In the cage the first six cages had birds in them. But they were bigger than your average hawk. One was a bald eagle, only it was twice the size. Next to it was a raven, that was as big as the eagle. The third cage held a giant albatross, but there was something wrong with its eyes, they were glazed over, like it was blind. The fourth was smaller, and looked like a pheasant with tawny colored wings. The fifth one was a giant owl, with what looked like a toxic cloud hanging around it. The last bird was a swan, and it stared intently at me as if reading my mind. I looked into the last cage and horror hit me…

I woke up with a jolt, scared and trying to read my surroundings. It took a moment to realize where I was. My bedroom. I was dressed in a pair of old shorts and a muscle shirt. My sword was in my hands, which were trembling at my nightmare. I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves.

I remembered everything that took place in the throne room. The gifts, the blessings, everything. For some reason, I was excited to wake up now. I was looking forward to seeing what the blessing of Kratos had done to me.

I figured I would be unsteady after that dream, that my whole body was trembling something fierce. That wasn't the case, however. My body had never felt so steady, so sure in its stance. I could clearly see my feet now. They had grown. Before I was a size 9, but looking at them I could definitely tell they were a size 13. I made my way out my bedroom door, down the hall, and into the bathroom.

 **Bonk**

My head collided with the door frame to the bathroom, which was lower than the rest of the doorways in the apartment, to allow for a small storage place for extra goods. I ducked into the bathroom, turning to face wall length mirror next to the sink and flipped on the light.

I was stunned by what I saw. I checked my eyes first, and was not disappointed to see the black tinge to them. They mixed well, taking my sea green eyes to more of a forest green. Like looking in to an abyss. Then I checked the rest of my body. I had grown, I noted. Before I was around 6ft tall, now I was at 6ft 6in easily. My body had gone from a swimmer's build to more of a boxer's build. Not too bulky, but not very lean either. A perfect combination of height, muscles, and toning.

"People will freak out about this," I mumbled to myself.

I hopped into the shower, getting truly clean for the first time in a while. Once I was clean, I sat for a while, letting the warm water run down my body, energizing me, as well as soothing me. I thought about the war. Annabeth. Everything that had happened in the last couple months or so.

"Percy?"

My throat tightened, and I jumped slightly. My mother's voice had shocked me quite a bit.

"Yeah, mom?" I replied back.

"O good, you're awake." She sounded relieved. I should have known she would be freaked out. "I left some new clothes on your bed, come see me when you get out, ok?"

I didn't realize at the time that I would need a whole new wardrobe. I grimaced at the amount of money that would cost.

"Thank you, mom, I'll be out in a few minutes." I heard footsteps going into the living room.

Sighing, I shut off the water, and willed myself dry. Covering up with a towel and making sure to duck, I left the bathroom, and went back to my room. Closing the door, and turning around I froze. There were at least two dozen bags, filled with clothes, on my bed. I felt guilty they had spent so much on me.

Getting dressed in blue boxers, black jeans, a white sleeveless shirt, and putting on a new pair of Adidas, I left the room again. This time I went out to the living room there I saw my mother and Paul. They were staring at me, wide- eyed. I shuffled a little nervously. Would my mom be angry at me? I didn't expect her to jump off the couch basically and pull me into what would amount as a choke hold. I could feel myself lose precious oxygen as her hug got tighter. In the corner I could hear Paul laughing.

She let me go, but instantly started the tirade I usually get when I scare or worry her. By the time, she was finished we had moved into the kitchen, and I was eating my dinner. I hadn't realized how late in the afternoon it was.

"So about the changes.." I started, figuring it was best to get that out the way.

"O, don't worry, Percy. Kratos explained it all to us." Paul said.

"He did? I didn't know he was coming to explain everything himself," I said, shocked. Most gods leave things like that to us to deal with.

"Yeah, he came alright, but I am sure he will use the door next time rather than appearing right behind me while I am cooking," mom said with a huff.

I remember how my mom gets when someone jump scares her. "What happened,"

Without answering, and with a wide grin, Paul reached into the cupboard next to him, and pulled my mom's favorite skillet out. It was no longer useful. Mainly because of the head shape dent in it.

"I was holding it, when he popped in. On instinct I whirled around and hit him." Mom said sheepishly, "I first thought he was going to blast me."

"He was shocked, but seemed to expecting it. Then he started laughing." Paul said. I could tell he was trying to hide his grin. Mom looked horrified.

"All he said, was that Poseidon was right, before carrying you to your room. I tried apologizing, but he waved it off." By now I was laughing myself. My mother, the mortal that many gods would look down upon just for being mortal, dented her favorite frying pan over the head of Zeus's enforcer.

Once I calmed down, I asked, "How did you get all these clothes? That had to be expensive."

"Poseidon provided that. He showed up once Kratos left, and gave your mother a credit card. Once you stopped growing, she got all your measurements and we went shopping for you. Figured you wouldn't like wearing clothes that were a few sizes too small." Paul replied, mom was bent over the oven pulling a pan of cookies out now.

Paul pulled the card out of his wallet and handed it to me. "It's yours. Your father said it was a gift from him." The card had a picture of the ocean from a cliffside on it, with my name on it.

I vowed to make a big sacrifice to my father for this once I can. After placing it in my wallet, I picked up a hot cookie, and enjoyed the taste.

"Poseidon also told me what happened to Annabeth, Percy I am so sorry," my mom said, hugging me again.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "S' ok mom, Annabeth wouldn't want me to cry like a baby every day. It's getting easier, but for now I have to focus on me. I know I have a lot of schoolwork to make up for and I will have to start eventually." I knew I was right too. Annabeth would strangle me if she caught me mourning her death longer than necessary.

"Still, take some time and relax. Go to camp for the rest of the summer, and we can help you with your schoolwork later."

I was about to reply, but was cut off from a knocking at the door. My mom and step-dad looked confused, so I knew they weren't expecting anyone. I pulled Riptide out, and went to the door. I peeked through the peephole, but didn't see anyone. Cautiously I opened the door and stepped into the hall. Looking left was empty, but I didn't get a chance to look right, before- ZAAAP

I felt the electric current flow through me, a high voltage current that knocked me to my knee's.

"Hey kelp head, how's it going?" I heard a voice say. I growled and focus on the Daughter of Zeus. She was standing there in her Hunter's gear. Her tiara shining in the hall light.

"Pine-cone face," I ground out, not really angry, just annoyed. Then I noticed my mom and Paul in the door way, trying not to laugh at my hair standing on end. I smiled though at the cup of water in Paul's hand, and in less than five seconds, Thalia was soaked.

"So, what do I owe the wonderful presence of the mighty Daughter of Zeus?" I asked, my usual sarcasm bleeding through. She glared at me. As I stood back up, her glare changed to surprise and shock.

"When the Hades did you get so tall?" I laughed at her question.

"Come on Pine- Cone face, I'll explain inside." Thalia followed us inside, exchanging greetings and hugs with mom and Paul. We sat back down in the living room, where I proceeded to explain the events of the throne room.

"So, got my dad's bodyguards blessing? You must have really impressed him to get that." Thalia said.

"I guess so. So, you never answered my question. What brings you to my humble abode?" I asked with a mock bow.

Sighing, she replied. "I came to see you for a couple days. Chiron said you were back at your mothers place, and so here I am. I… I had to see if you were ok. With Annabeth dying, I knew you would be devastated."

I sometimes forget that Thalia and Annabeth were basically sisters. I knew I was hurting from the loss, but I didn't realize how it affected everyone else.

"I am devastated, but I'm trying to get past it. I know Annabeth would slap us both if we stayed this way for too long."

A snort from Thalia brought a small smile to my lips. "Yeah, she would, wouldn't she? I guess we just need to live for her now."

Before I could reply, my mom came in from her bedroom, wearing her nightgown. "Thalia, I have the cot set up for you, you are welcome to stay as long as you like." My mom said. She always had a soft spot for Thalia and Annabeth.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson. I will only be about 3 days, before I meet up with lady Artemis. I appreciate it. I know it's dangerous with both me and Percy here." I forgot that Thalia and I would be a monster beacon right now. I didn't know if my blessing from Kratos increased my scent or not.

My mom waved it off, before explaining that Poseidon had manipulated the Mist to hide any demigods scent within about 6 blocks. This gave me a chance to be home for a few days without attracting any baddies. She gave us a hug goodnight, then went to bed.

We sat up for a few more hours, trading stories, and talking about the hunts she had been on. After a while she yawned, and I told her to get some sleep. I assured her I was just going to watch some T.V. for a bit, before getting some sleep myself.

As she left, I flipped on the television, not really paying attention to what I was watching. I was just thinking. Thinking about Annabeth. Thinking about the good times we had. I was so unfocused, I didn't hear my front door unlock. I didn't hear footsteps approaching me. But I felt the prick in my neck.

I jumped to my feet. My instincts going into overdrive. I was surprised by what I saw. I saw a large group of men, at least a dozen. All dressed in black uniform, like mercenaries. The shocking things, there, faces looked like a wolf. I growled under my breath. A couple shifted uneasily.

Then I started to feel drowsy. I reached up to my neck, feeling the area of that sting, and pulling a needle out of my neck. I had been tranquilized. As if on some cue, two of the wolf men rushed forward. I tried fight back, but my body chose that time to go numb. The two attackers grabbed me, pinning my arms behind my back. I screamed, half in anger, the other half in protest. I knew that so long as whatever tranquilizer was in my system, I would be unable to fight back.

Then the two attackers were sent flying, both convulsing with energy.

"What the Hades is going on here," Thalia screamed. She stepped up beside me and pulled her spear out. The wolfmen seemed to eye her cautiously, afraid of what she did to their friends. "You ok Kelp Head?" She asked.

"Peachy," I mumbled, slurring my speech. My eyes grew heavy. I fell to my knees. As I drifted to the side, my eyes closing, I watched as Thalia started fighting the strange creatures. As my eyes started closing, I saw Thalia get a hard right hook by one of them.

My eyes snapped open in anger, and I forced myself to my feet. I was still drowsy, and sluggish, but I could feel it wearing off. 3 of them wolf-men saw me standing, and ran at me. Mutt Number 1 raised his clawed hand to swipe at my face, he was fast, but, while I was sluggish, my ADHD reflexes saved me.

I ducked under one swipe, leaned back avoiding the second swipe, and before it could react, my fist clenched, and I punched him, putting as much strength as I could into it. Mutt Number 1 ended up embedded in the living room wall after a quick trip across the room where he ended up hitting two more wolf- men along the way. There went Paul's security deposit. Mutt Number 2 and 3, paused, looking very weary to approach me. I stumbled forward, pulling Riptide out. I heard Thalia scream off to the side, but whatever she said was lost in the haze that clouded my head. The two facing me, jumped at me, swiping their claws towards my head. I sidestepped both, and swung my sword.

I expected Riptide to turn them to dust, or at the least injure them. Instead, Riptide went straight through them. In my moment of shock, I felt two more stings in the back of my neck. I pulled out two more needles. I looked up to see Thalia bound and gagged, and being held over the shoulder of one the wolf- guys. I wanted to rage, to pull out every bit of water from the piping, and control it to take these creatures down. However, I fell limp, like a sack of potatoes. As I drifted into unconsciousness, I heard one of them say into a microphone.

"Subject HB-1, has been captured. Bringing it in, along with 1 extra. Will need an extra security detail." And I knew blackness.


	4. The School

**What's up everyone. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I realized I had an issue with the poll. After spending four hours or so trying to figure it out, I finally got it. It is up now on my profile. Why there had to be a button asking me if I wanted it viewable on my profile page, is beyond me. Where else would it be viewed? Ok, mini rant over. Well, this chapter will be a bit longer. I get to introduce the flock, and start experimenting on Percy. After this Chapter, I will wait a couple days, to let the poll get some votes in, before I start working DNA into the story.**

 **I do not own Rick Riordan's books, nor James Patterson's books. I do, however, own a PS4 and TV. That's all I own. The wife won't let me own anything else.**

"—will awaken soon. I want a blood sample drawn, and it placed in its cage immediately afterwards." A voice said.

 _Where am I?_ I thought. Then the last thing I remembered, shot through my mind like a bullet. I tried to sit up, but quickly realized I was strapped to a table. I was about to try breaking my binds, when I heard a voice.

"Well, look who's awake. Dr. Bing will be here shortly. Don't bother struggling, you aren't able to escape." A man said next to me.

He was a squat man. Red hair around a massive bald spot, big round head, with a crooked nose, beady eyes and thin pale lips. He was short, around 5'2 if that. Be he made up for his height with his girth. He looked like a couple bowling balls on legs.

"Who are you? Let me go." I growled.

"So, it can talk," Dr. Twinkie said. "I am Dr. Sampson. I will be testing you and seeing what to combine with you." He said, completely ignoring my second statement.

"You're a doctor? You look more likely to eat me than anything." I said. His face turned an ugly puce color in rage. He looked ready to punch me, but didn't get a chance.

"Sampson, out, now." A man said. This one was kind of tall. He had sandy blonde hair, glasses and a mustache.

Dr. Ho-Ho looked ready to kill, but I wasn't sure who he wanted to kill, me or the newcomer. He sent one last glare at me, and stalked out of the room.

"Sorry about that. He isn't supposed to be here." The guy said. "My name is Jeb. I hope you find your new home comfortable. You will be here for the rest of your life."

"Not likely. You can't keep me here, and you won't enjoy what will happen to you if you don't let me go." I said. I kept my tone light, but slipped slowly into uncontrolled rage.

"Son, your own father won't even be able to find you. You have no escape."

"You don't know me, or my father, what makes you think I won't break out?" I asked. The way he spoke, made me nervous. Did he know about the gods? Was he a demigod, or clear-sighted? Or maybe he was a delusional psychopath who needed some time in a padded room hugging himself.

"Yes, I do know about the gods. I know your father is one of the Olympian gods. Who exactly, I don't know, I admit. But it is irrelevant. You, are my experiment now." Yup, the guy needed some time hugging himself, I noted.

"Experiment?" I asked. I made it a general rule not to be experimented on.

"Yes, I plan to see what makes you tick, and then I plan to make you better." Jeb said. "For now, I plan to take some blood from you and your friend, before starting my work."

I paled instantly. They had Thalia? Damn it, I couldn't do anything without knowing where she is. At least, not without, causing some destruction. While the "good doctor" was prepping a needle, I flexed my arm a little, focusing on the Blessing. I felt the strap on my left arm snap. I didn't move it, yet.

"Now hold still, this will only take a few seconds," the guy spoke to me as if I was a child getting my shots. I glared at him, as he prepped my arm, then stuck the needle in. Once he a couple full vials, and removed the needle, I struck.

He turned around with another syringe, probably to sedate me again. I grabbed his lab coat in my left hand, and flung him into the wall, where he slumped down. I pulled my other arm free, before freeing my head, neck, body and legs. I jumped off the table, and bolted.

The pure white hallway, had no signs, so I ran aimlessly. I opened every door I could, looking for Thalia. But she was nowhere to be found. I saw a few scientist's, that all met a similar fate Jeb had. I turned right at a juncture, and burst into another room and froze. There was a couple dozen wolf men here, and when I burst in, they got a rabid look, as if their prey had come to them. The biggest one stood up. He was the only one who's features looked forced, as if he wasn't born like this.

"We have an attempted escapee, detain at all cost." A voice sounded over the intercom. The wolfmen turned their eyes back to me. I reached for Riptide, then curse when I realized I didn't have pockets. They must have changed my clothes, which I found a little creepy.

"Take him down, now" The big ugly one said.

I did a mental headcount and came to around 20. _Ok, I can do this,_ I thought. The odds were never in my favor, so why did I think it would be now. I didn't have to think, as two rushed me from the sides. Their faces looked ugly and rabid, their claws sharp. At 5 feet from me, they jumped at me. I took a quick two steps back and watched as their heads cracked together, blood pouring from their snouts. I took a defensive stance, and waited. Two more charged, one swiped at my face, another attacked my midsection.

These things, I realized, while strong, weren't very skilled at fighting. They telegraphed everything. I grabbed their wrists, stopping their attacks. They appeared shocked. Before they could counter I tightened my hold, hearing two cracks, and headbutted one, and kneed the other one in the face. They howled in pain and fell limp.

Deciding to finish this faster, I charged. I dodged claws, and punches. Knocked one out with a punch, kicked another into a buddy of his. I felt a scratch to my back, and whirled around, my fist connecting to the jaw of the offender. I whirled into a roundhouse kick to get another one that was trying to sneak up on me. In no time, I had taken down almost half. The rest weren't very bright. I reached down and picked up a baton from one of the fallen wolfmen. The metal rod, felt a bit comforting in my hands.

Without notice, I jumped back into the fray. I whirled and knocked one out with a quick hit to the head. Two more swiped at me. I took one down with a swift strike to the jaw, before I grabbed the other, and spun. Its shoulder dislocated, and it was flung into the wall. I dodged, ducked, parried and punched, and after a few minutes all of them were out except the big ugly one. He snarled at me and lunged. I dodged it, and broke the baton over its head.

I was vaguely aware of the alarm going off. I did a quick search around, knocking out any wolfman that seemed to be coming to. I found Riptide in pen form, in the big one's pocket. I stuffed it into my shoe, so that I wouldn't lose it. As I passed a mirror I paused. There was something around my neck, I didn't feel it at first, until the electric current hit me.

I tensed, pain flaring through my body. I had been electrocuted by Thalia and Jason enough to know how bad it felt. Man- made electricity hurt worse. I spasmed in pain, before dropping to my knees. Then I felt a sharp prick to my neck. The last sight I had was Jeb walking up to me, sporting a nice knot on his forehead.

Line Break

I woke up sometime later, groaning in pain. I realized I wasn't tied down. The downside was, I was locked in a cage. I froze, remembering my dream. I looked around through the bars, and my throat seized up. The seven cages were there. And each cage had an occupant. Three guys, and four girls. One girl looked about 15. Another seemed around 11, with the last girl looking about 6.

Two of the guys looked about 15 too, with the other guy looking around 9. Then I looked at the last cage, and my heart leapt into my throat. Thalia was out like a light. She looked peaceful, but at the same time, she seemed to be in pain.

"Thalia?" I said. I placed my hands against the bars. Immediately I regretted the action. Pain shot through me as an electric current shot up my arm. I pulled my arms back, and shuffled to the back edge of the crate.

"She won't answer," a small voice said. I looked to the left of Thalia, and saw the little girl awake, and sitting up.

"Why not? Who are you?" I asked. I was a little suspicious of the girl. I didn't know who my enemies were. Or if I even had allies outside of Thalia.

"My name is Angel," the girl said. "As for your friend was brought back a few minutes ago. She is still drugged up a lot."

I nodded, not too surprised. Thalia was a light sleeper, always had been. Even whispering her name would wake her up from ten feet.

"So, what's your name?" the girl. I had a feeling she knew already though.

"My name is Percy Jackson," I replied. "Where are we?" I asked.

"The School," she replied.

"A school?" I questioned. She shook heard.

"Not a school, The School," she said, emphasizing the name. "It's where kids get experimented on."

"What kind of experiments?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know. Remembering the wolfmen, it bothered me a bit.

"Human/ animal recombinant testing." She replied. She seemed hesitant to talk about it.

Before I could ask anything more, I heard groaning coming from the other cages. All around me, the other people started waking up. The first was the girl next to me. She had brownish blonde hair, and I got a glimpse of her eyes, I could see they were brown as well. She seemed lithe and graceful, but held an air of authority about her. I could tell she was the leader.

The next one was the young boy. He looked very similar, to Angel. Blonde hair and blue eyes, and he had a mischievous look to him. The next was the other female. Medium length brown hair, and brown eyes. Then the last two guys. The first guy seemed only a few inches shorter than me, and was pale. He icy blue eyes, but they were glazed over, and had strawberry blond hair. The last one was just as tall, but seemed the loner type. He had an olive skin tone, and dark eyes. His hair was shaggy like mine, and he seemed like the stronger fighter.

"Are you guys ok? It's about time you woke up." Angel said.

A chorus of I'm fine from the group echoed around the room. Then eyes turned towards me, scrutinizing me. I couldn't blame them really, I was watching them the same way. The older girl turned to Angel. An unknown conversation passed between the two.

"He's ok guys, he's The School's newest pet project it seems." And said. Sighing, the older girl turned turn everyone in the room. I recognized the looks. It was an all- clear look.

"I'm Max," she said. She stuck her hands through the bars, inviting me for a handshake. I stuck my hand through as well, intending to return the gesture. Unfortunately, my arm grazed the metal, and I received a jolt. I pulled my hand back quickly.

"The name is Percy. Sorry if I don't shake your hand. Apparently, these guys are unhappy with me." I said.

"You get used to it," she replied, a dry smirk on her face. After an interesting introduction to the rest of the kids, learning their names. Fang, Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy.

"Gazzy? Do I want to know the reason behind that name?" I asked, curiously.

"No, you don't, and do not show him Gazzy," Fang said.

"Oook," I said. Deciding to get back to my questions, I started with the big one. "Angel, you said they did experiments here, DNA recombinant testing? What does that mean?"

"It means, they will fuse your DNA with an animal. Most of the subjects die, very painfully." Max answered.

I let the info sink in. "So, the big wolf guys are..."

"Human's with wolf DNA. They create other hybrids as well." Fang completed. He seemed wary of me, but also as if he understood my confusion and apprehension.

"Great, just great." I mumbled. _When are the gods going to give me a break?_ I mentally screamed.

"Welcome to our world," Iggy said.

"So, Percy, where do you come from? Did you go to school? What is it like? Do you have a girlfriend? What about your parents? What colors are your wings? Do you have any special powers? Do…" Nudge asked, before she was cut off.

"Damn it Nudge, shut up!" Iggy yelled.

The girl spoke faster than a centaur running, but I caught almost everything.

"Excuse me? Did you say wings?" I asked. "Special powers?"

Nudge blushed massively. Max sighed in irritation. She shifted in her cage, and out of her back, she sprouted wings. My jaw met the floor, as one by one each of them spread their literal wings.

"Like I said Percy. They created other hybrids. We are part avian." Fang said.

"Some develop extra powers. Like Angel, she can read minds. Nudge is a technomancer, able to hack into any computer." Mx explained.

My mind reeled. I looked at Angel. Then Nudge.

"What did you do to the Erasers?" Angel asked. Her eyes were unfocused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They are coming to get you. Usually only one or two retrieve someone. But they are seriously freaked about you if they are sending a dozen." Angel explained.

I chuckled. "I didn't do much," I said. "Just taught a few to play dead." I chuckled again at the confused expressions on their faces.

Before another word, the door opened with a hiss. Jeb walked in with the dozen Erasers Angel spoke about. They each were carrying one of those poles that dog catchers used.

"Jeb" Max snarled. "Taking teenagers of the streets now? What kind of low is this?" Max pointed at me, then Thalia.

"Max, you don't know what this boy is capable of. If you knew, you would thank me for including him in my research." Jeb replied.

The big ugly Eraser that I knocked out in my escape attempt was glaring and growling at me. I finally got a good look at him. The other Erasers looked like male models, and transformed into wolves. This one looked like he was stuck in between human and wolf.

"Are you a good boy?" I asked him. It wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"How about I rip you to shreds, and jump rope with your intestines," He growled. Saliva dripped from his mouth. He stared hungrily at Max and me, and I realized they had some bad history.

"You poor thing. Are they not walking you enough? Maybe if you get your leash, I'll take you around the block a couple times?" Max said, her sarcasm bleeding through her words.

"Max," Jeb warned, "that's enough."

"You got a ball? I love playing fetch. I can teach you a few new tricks as well." I said, smirking in satisfaction as big ugly roared at me.

"ENOUGH," Jeb yelled. "Get ready to subdue the subject." Jeb said. The Erasers moved into a rough circle, right next to my cage door. Big ugly nodded at Jeb, still growling lowly at me. I took a look around, and noticed how close one Eraser was to my cell. I smirked. Jeb narrowed his eyes at gave me a stony glare, before pulling out a remote. He unlocked my cell.

Before anyone could react, I kicked the door open. It swung hard and fast, hitting the Eraser in the knee. The resounding crack reverberated throughout the room. I scrambled out, ready to fight and release, Thalia, Max and her Flock. Before I got two steps, electricity arced through my body. I dropped to my knees, refusing to pass out. As the electricity faded, I felt a dozen wires wrap around my neck.

"Now, Mr. Jackson, I wouldn't keep fighting now if I were you." Jeb said. The Erasers pulled me to my feet. I struggled, but stopped as Jeb pointed the remote at Thalia. "As you can see, young man, I have the ability to put you on your back. I can also up the amperage, and cause this young lady here to have a heart attack in moments. I won't do so, so long as you cooperate. Will you listen, or do I kill her?" Jeb said. I growled, gaining a small satisfaction, as Jeb and his pets flinched.

"Fine, I'll go quietly, but mark my words Jeb. You will look back on this day in the future, and you will regret it, I swear on the Styx, mortal." Thunder roared outside, and Jeb seemed a little pale. He nodded at one, and they dragged me out of the room.

I caught the awed looks from Max and her family as they started pulling me away from the door.

They drug me down a couple sets of hallways, through doorways, upstairs and here and there. We took so many turns I got confused. Finally, I was drug into a giant room laden with all kinds of workout machines.

"We are going to test your strength and endurance today. Hook him up to the treadmill." I heard a voice say. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Dr. Ding Dong? Is that you my old friend?" I responded cheekily. I saw him in the corner of the room. His face turning red. "You may want to lay off the sodium buddy, your blood pressure seems to be through the roof."

I got a small shock for that, but it was worth it. The Erasers dragged me to a treadmill, and started hooking me up to a bunch of things. I recognized a heart rate monitor, and a blood pressure monitor as well as an oxygen tube. They removed the wire straps around my neck first. They pushed me onto the treadmill, and turned it on. They started it off at a jog, which was very easy. After a while, they turned it into a dead sprint. Still a bit easy.

I ran for almost two hours, never breaking stride, never showing them any weakness. I knew the Erasers were watching eagerly, hoping to find an advantage over me. At the three-hour mark, I started to tire. I was a bit confused by my stamina, before I remembered Kratos's blessing gave me this stamina. At four hours, they stopped the treadmill. I bent over, catching my breath. Before I was forced over to a bench press station. One Eraser stood over me as a spotter, more to keep me in good condition for their testing, than for my safety.

Two more kept adding more weight after each repetition I made. Eventually I stopped, because they ran out of room to add weights to. I could hear the scientist talking quietly to themselves, their tones excited. The wires were removed, and I was brought to an adjoining room. I was forced to run a maze, each time I stopped, they heated the floors up, every time I touched the wall, I was electrocuted. It took me another hour to finish the maze.

Eventually I was drug back to my cage, my body sore, my feet blistered, and my hands and neck scorched from electricity. I was tossed haphazardly into the cage, the Erasers laughing at my pain as they walked away. Sat up, groaning. I looked at Thalia's cage, and met her pissed off glare.

"Hey Kelp Head, you looked better," Thalia quipped.

"You have no idea Pinecone face" I retorted.

"Angel was able to keep us informed about you. How the hell can you run for 4 hours at a dead sprint?" Fang questioned.

I saw a tray of food in front of me, along with a bottle of water. Food was a questionable term, it was a couple slices of bread, some sandwich meat, and a slice of cheese. I grimaced at it.

"Tastes like crap, but it's the best you got Percy, might as well eat." Max said. I sighed and ate, only drinking half my water.

"My question?" Fang said irritably. I locked eyes with Thalia, asking if we should trust them. She nodded, and I sighed.

"Get comfortable, this is a long story." I said. For the next however many hours, Thalia and I explained about our heritage. We spoke of the gods, their children and our quests. We told them everything. When we got to how we were captured, my throat went tight and my mouth pale. My mom. Paul. Were they safe?

"I got them out through the fire escape Percy, before I came to help you." Thalia said quickly, seeing my pale face. I nodded in thanks, gratitude in my eyes.

"You expect us to believe you are children of the Greek gods?" Iggy asked incredulous.

"What's so hard to believe?" Thalia asked defensively. I sighed.

"Everything you said. It's not easy to believe there are higher powers out there, and if there are, why do they allow this to happen?" Iggy replied.

"I understand, that you are angry, that powerful beings are allowing this to happen. Let me ask this, though, Iggy. If you had the power to solve all the worlds problems, would you?" Thalia asked. She understood Iggy's bitterness.

"I would do it in a heartbeat." Iggy replied.

"Now, tell me this," I said, "What would you do when you realize that humanity, wanted you to tend to every whim, every desire, every problem, both big and small? What if humanity never learned to live on its own? Why keep helping, if eventually, the human race would die out, because it couldn't solve its own problems? The gods realized that millennia ago, when humans warred with each other constantly, when gods got involved, it led to more problems. Eventually the Ancient Laws were created. It limited the gods involvement in human affairs, to allow humans to grow on their own."

"I… think I understand, but it's still hard to believe that you are children of the gods." Fang said. Iggy went quiet during my explanation. Looking at him, I could understand how he felt, in a way.

I tried to think of a way to prove it too them that we were who we said we were. I looked around, then spotted Angel, and remembered that she could read my mind.

"Angel?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Are you able to project, what you see into others minds as well?" I asked. If she could, this would be easier.

"Yes, but it is difficult if someone is resisting my powers," Angel said, glaring pointedly at me.

"I'm resisting you?"

"How is that possible?" Max asked. I almost forget she was there. She had been quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"I don't know," I could see it was bugging her. "I can read Thalia's mind easily. But Percy almost seems blocked off to me."

That surprised me. "Then do it with Thalia, I don't need to be giving you a headache." I said. Thalia nodded in agreement and seemed to concentrate.

Everyone gasped. Then they turned pale, staring at Thalia, then got paler and turned to me. I had no idea what she was showing them, but it wasn't a pleasant memory, apparently.

I shot Thalia a look. "I showed them your fight against Hyperion, and the capture the flag game." Thalia said, chuckling slightly.

After a while, we all went to sleep. I couldn't slept though. Every time my body relaxed, I would touch the electrified door to my crate. Finally, I sat back up and meditated some. I reached out with my senses. I felt the ocean nearby, the fault lines under me. I reached out and felt the ocean calling to me. I tried to call it to me, but stopped. No point bringing the ocean here to me, if I couldn't even find the exit to this place.

I stayed meditating for a while longer. Eventually, Morpheus claimed me and I slipped into a semi peaceful sleep.


	5. Experimented

**Welcome back to another chapter of Flying Hope. I hope all my viewers are doing well. I will be closing the poll by the day after the posting of this chapter, so please get your votes in. Also, please review. I can't fix any issues, or get better without the feedback. This chapter is going to get pretty dark. It will show the length of Jeb's madness. To those that have reviewed already thank you.**

 **I do not own Maximum Ride, or PJO. If I did, I wouldn't be working in a fast food joint.**

Over the next few days, the whitecoats, would come and go with a couple Erasers, taking one of us at a time. They seemed more into testing right now, than any actual experimenting. The mazes, electrifying puzzles, and reflex testing got harder and harder with each day.

They pushed me harder than the rest it seemed. Angel said it was because I was their main- focus. I didn't like that. I hated feeling like I was a guinea pig. I was going nuts, being trapped in a cage. I decided to try help everyone escape again. I just needed a plan. I found out from Thalia, that she was immune to electricity. As a daughter of the god of lightning, it made sense to me.

My plan involved getting the remote from Jeb. While Thalia, may be immune, I wasn't. Neither was Max. Once the whitecoats discovered Thalia's immunity, they placed one on Max, just to keep me in line. I might not have known the Flock for long, but I considered them friends, and I protected my friends. Unfortunately, I rarely saw Jeb after the first couple days.

My musings were cut short, as the door hissed open, and in walked a small battalion of Erasers. So it was my turn this morning. As usual I was dragged from my cage, and had the wires wrapped around my neck. They dragged me to a new room, and strapped me to a table. They had reinforced the restraints they used on me. I was barely able to twitch a muscle before I felt the restraints. They cut my clothes off, and removed my shoes, leaving me in only a pair of boxers. I was glad I gave Thalia my sword. They would have taken it if it was found.

"Is it secured properly," A voice said. I didn't recognize the voice this time.

"Yes ma'am," Ari said. I didn't realize he was here.

"Hey Ari, how's your head? Still getting those headaches?" I taunted.

"Be quite subject. Or, maybe I should press this button for a while," Ari snarled. He came into view holding the remote I was hoping to destroy.

"You seem to be a little unhinged, are you off your meds again?" I asked innocently.

Bright pain shot through me. He held the button for only a few seconds, but I could tell the voltage had been increased. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming out.

"Inject the subject, Eraser," the voice said impatiently. Ari snarled at her, but did as he was told.

"Be wise with your words, Jackson. One day, I may not stop. One day, the scientist won't protect you. And on that day, my mentality will be the least of your worries." Ari threatened. He stuck a needle into my arm, and pushed the plunger.

Thinking I was about to go into a medical sleep, I replied quickly. "I wait for that day Ari. You will most likely hurt me, but I will do more to you than you do to me."

Ari smirked. "Enjoy the hollowing. I'll be enjoying your pain- filled screams in the corner. The flock will too, I'm sure. Jeb wants them to know that he is in control. That defiance will only bring more pain." He turned to the Erasers in the corner, "Move him, now! The injection should kick in soon enough."

Ari moved away. I was confused. What did he inject me with? The Erasers, came forward, grabbed to the table I was strapped to, and wheeled it back to our prison room. I knew this would be bad. The Erasers all left.

"Percy! What's going on?" Gazzy was the first to react.

"You ok, Percy?" Max asked.

"Peachy. Anyone know what hollowing is?" I asked. I could feel a small pain in the back of my head.

"No, we never heard of it." I could hear Fang scowl in his words.

"Oh, no. I am so sorry Percy. I wish you didn't have to go through this." Angel sobbed out. The pain got sharper.

"What is happening Angel?" Thalia asked. I heard panic in her tone.

"Angel?" Iggy prompted, when Angel didn't respond. The pain was almost unbearable.

"They are hollowing out his bone's. They plan to give him the avian DNA. But first, they have to hollow out the bones. The injection they gave him is apparently a new project. It hasn't been used since its testing phase, due to the side effect." Angel said. I wanted to comfort her but couldn't even look in her direction.

"What side effects?" Nudge asked. I'm glad she wasn't going a mile a minute right now. I remembered Ari's words before I was brought back. The pain was about to knock me out, my vision blurred, but I heard Angel's reply.

"It increases the sensitivity of his pain receptors." Angel chocked out the last sentence. That was the last thing I could hear.

I thought bathing in the Styx was painful. I thought Tartarus, would never be compared to. I was wrong. I'd rather be blown out of Mt. St Helens a hundred times over, than this. I felt a scream rip from my throat. My muscles tensed, uncontrolled by me. I dimly felt the restraints snapping from the pressure. I felt the earthshaking, my powers gone out of whack from the pain. I could feel the sea in me, lashing out.

Then the pain increased by a hundred- fold as the injection reached my ribcage. Another scream forced its way out, as I thrashed, falling off the table. I felt as if acid had been poured onto my brain. I felt something crawling through my bones. Snapping them, then healing them. I curled into a ball, trying to escape the pain. I was vaguely aware of my friends calling my name. I blacked out.

When I came to, I was locked back up again. This time though, my cage seemed bigger. My body was straight. I opened my eyes, and wish I hadn't. The light seemed to burn my retina's. I groaned and covered my eyes. Pain shot through me as I moved my arm.

"Percy!" I heard Thalia scream my name, causing a light headache to form.

"Easy Pinecone Face, I feel like shit," I said. I tried sitting up, and after a few minute I was leaning against the back of my cage, before shooting forward in pain.

It took me a few minutes, before I was able to lean back, wincing from the pain. I looked around. It was just me and Thalia.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"The Erasers came and took us away. Angel assured me that they were fine, and that we would be back with them in about a week." Thalia answered. I got a feeling she wasn't telling me something.

"What's wrong, Thals. Did something happen?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes as Thalia flinched slightly.

She sighed, and seemed just as fragile as I felt. "They did the same to me Percy. My bones were hallowed out too. The only difference was, I was put to sleep for it. You weren't."

"That's good. I wouldn't wish that on my own worst enemies. How long as it been since?" I asked.

"A couple days, maybe. I'm not sure really. I woke up here a little bit ago myself." Thalia replied.

We needed to get out of here, but I wouldn't leave the flock behind either. I could feel the sea calling out to me, the ocean depths offering sanctuary from this enemy.

"Seems the two of you are awake," someone said. I jolted, not knowing the person was in the room.

"Jeb" I snarled.

He walked into the light, pulling a chair, before sitting down in front of my cage.

"I decided to humor you with some questions, before we move you into the next phase. I am sure you will love your wings. Thalia too." Jeb said. I wasn't usually a violent guy, but I was tempted to rip Jeb apart.

"Why are you and these scientist, experimenting on children? This is cruelty." I started.

"That is a simple answer Percy. We are ensuring the future of the world, and the next generation." Jeb replied. "We know the world will end soon, and we are trying to produce the new leaders of the next world."

"So that makes it ok to torture children? Are you insane? What happens if the world doesn't end? Will you admit your cruelty then?" Thalia demanded. I could see the electricity in her eyes.

"A little pain to become more than human is cruel? I hardly hear a complaint from any of the children in my labs. The earthquake in Greece recently, as well as the one in our vicinity a couple days ago, proves that. Two random locations in the world, and they experience the biggest earthquakes in their recorded history. I will never admit I was wrong, unless I have definitive proof, that the world is safe." Jeb ranted. At some point he started pacing around the room.

I locked eyes, and a crucial point hit home. He knew Thalia and I were demigods. But he didn't know what pantheon, or even who our parents were.

"So why us, then? Why kidnap Thalia and me?" I asked this time. That was something nagging at me.

"You were my only target. Thalia being there was a random plus. I needed a new subject. Max is a failure. She resist me at every turn, refuses to listen to reason, and overall, her demeanor leaves something to be decided. I can tell you can be a better leader, a wiser choice." Jeb informed me. He stopped pacing and stared at me. I didn't like the look in his eye. It was the look of a man losing his grip on reality.

"So, what, just going to discard Max, throw her away like a discarded toy that bores you? If you think the flock will let me just take her place like that you are crazy."

"Goodness no, Percy. I have my plans for you and Max. I won't reveal them to you, but it will calm the two of you down, and make you both a bit more reasonable." Jeb said with a half crazed smile.

He pulled out that damnable remote again. He pressed one button, and a hissing sound went off inside my cage. A purplish smoke filled my lungs, and I felt myself losing consciousness. "Now for phase 2." Was the last thing Jeb said.

I woke up a few hours later, and in pain again. My back only this time. I tried to reach back and feel my back, but I found my torso covered in bandages.

I sighed and looked around. I turned to my left, and saw Max and the flock again. Except they weren't in the cages anymore. We were in one big cell. I saw Thalia out cold next to me. I looked out passed the cage bars, and saw how big the room was. It could have been a playroom for Mrs. O'Leary. The room was about 300 ft across, and at least 100 ft high.

I thought about my pet hellhound, and an idea popped into my head. It was crazy, but it would work. I just needed the flock and Thalia to wake up, and I could explain my plan.

"Percy?" it was Fang. "What room are we in now?" Fang sat up, noticing our new environment.

"I don't know. Just got up myself. What happened when they separated us?" I asked.

"More of the usual testing. Figure they would have all the results they needed by now. Except, last time. They dosed all of us with some sleeping gas. The last thing I heard was something about a phase 2." Fang replied.

"Jeb said the same thing when he got Thalia and me. I really wish my sword would cut him. I really think a Jeb-Ka-Bob has a nice ring to it." I said. Fang got a faraway look, as if imagining the idea.

"What happened to your back," he asked.

"I don't know. I woke up here covered in bandages, and it seems like Thalia is like it too." I said, seeing the bandages on Thalia's neckline.

We sat in silence, enjoying the quiet. Eventually Thalia and Max woke up as well. Max seemed a little pale, before demanding me to remove my shirt.

"I usually don't do that without a date first," I joked. Fang snorted, which was equivalent to him laughing loudly. He stopped as Max glared at him. She turned her glare at me, and I sighed. I stood up from my spot on the floor.

I pulled my shirt off, tossed it to the side. Max, Thalia and Fang stood up as well. Max came over to me first, and started unwrapping the bandages covering my body. I tried to help, but the glare I got from Max stopped me. Fang and Thalia just snickered at me.

"Why are we removing the bandages," I asked.

"I'm checking for something." Max said.

I felt the pressure from the bandages leave, and I heard Thalia gasp. Max and Fang had a grim expression. I looked behind me and almost jumped out of my skin.

Hanging out of my back, was a great big pair of wings. They were long and pointed, maybe 20 feet long. They had a noticeable bend in the middle. They were black, and had a purple hue to them (Digital cookie to whoever tells me what bird this is. Hint: It is a seabird)

"Holy Zeus," I yelped as they moved.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you were experimented on. I had hope Angel was given false information about the avian DNA. Seems that was wishful thinking." Max said grimly.

"They are beautiful though." Thalia said, still staring at my wings.

"Yeah, they are," Max sighed. She reached down and grabbed my shirt, before tearing two slits into it, around where the shoulder blades were. After helping me retract my wings, she helped me get my shirt on over them. Then she turned to Thalia expectantly.

"You two better turn around, or I will fry you both." Thalia grumbled. Fang and I faced away from Thalia. After a few minutes, "Ok turn around now."

I slowly turned around, and saw Thalia's wings. They were a perfect shade of brown, with some black and golden yellow mixed in. I recognized the kind of wings. I had to do some community service after blowing up my school bus. I chose to help out at the zoo. The vets and staff had introduced me to many of the birds. One was a beautiful golden eagle. Thalia's wings were almost an exact match.

"Well, this sucks," I said. "Give me wings I can't even use."

"Why can't you use them? Flying is easy once you get the hang of it." Max said.

"Because Thalia's father will blow me out of the sky if I try to."

"No, he won't Percy." Thalia said. "Not if I'm with you."

"You, are scared of heights Thalia. I can't ask you to fly, just to help me."

"I have to get over it eventually." She said. Before I could say anything back, the hissing of the gas pipes came back. Gas filled the room, welcoming us to sleep again.

Line Break

"Damn it. Where are they?" Nico snarled. His hand slammed on the ping pong table.

"Calm down Nico, we will find them," Reyna said.

Nico, Reyna and the crew of the Argo were sitting around the ping pong table. They were the only ones who knew of Thalia and Percy being kidnapped. Rachel did too, and was due to be at the developing Camp soon.

"I know it is hard, but getting frustrated and angry won't help," Jason said.

"All we have to do is wait for Rachel. She should be here in a minute," Chiron said.

No sooner had he spoke, that Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked into the room. Well her body did. Everyone could tell the Oracle was controlling her at the moment.

"O joy, a prophecy for us to enjoy," Leo muttered. He would have said more, but a look from Piper shut him up quickly.

Nico stood up, "How do I find Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace?" He asked.

Smoke billowed out from Rachel's mouth, but it wasn't a prophecy, and it wasn't the Oracle that spoke.

 _The Ravager returns. Destruction and war will soon follow. Worldly salvation in the Seas hands. Animal of shadows, save the 8. Lest the world be torn asunder._

Rachel collapsed, Frank grabbing her and carrying her to the couch.

"The Ravager?" Piper started. "Who is the Ravager?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." Chiron stated. "I have heard the name before, but he was before my time."

"Animal of Shadows? Who is that?" Jason asked.

"I believe I know who it referred to, follow me." Chiron said.

The eight of them follow Chiron out to the amphitheater, all the while slightly confused. Except Nico. He knew, and he was willing to bet that she knew something was wrong. The amphitheater was empty, when they arrived.

"Ok, the sword fighting arena will save us all," Leo joked. Chiron ignored him, and pulled out a crystal dog whistle. He blew it, no sound escaping, and the whistle broke.

"Um Chiron, was that supposed to happen?" Piper asked in confusion. Nico gave a snort. Hazel and Piper turned to glare at him.

"What's so funny Nico," Hazel asked.

"You know who we are about to see Hazel. You met her back in Camp Jupiter in the battle of Fortuna." Nico replied. "Now, Jason, Leo, Piper and Reyna. Do not draw your weapons. She will take it as a threat, and defend herself."

"What are you talking about Nico?" Jason asked irritably. He would have asked more, but a bone chilling howl split the air. The aforementioned four, looked around in fear and shock.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and out of the shadows leapt the biggest hellhound any of them had seen before. The beast charged at Nico, and despite his protest, Jason reached for his sword. Before he pulled it out though, the hellhound pounced on Nico, and drowned him in slobber.

"What the Hades is this? I thought monsters weren't able to get in here" Piper exclaimed. She jumped back and away from the monster that was giving Nico a bath,

"Hey guys, meet Mrs. O'Leary. Percy's pet hellhound." Frank said. "Uh oh, I, uh need to get something, bye" Frank exclaimed when Mrs. O'Leary turned her sights on him. Frank got 10 feet before Mrs. O'Leary pounced on him. He was drenched in seconds.

Hazel laughed loudly, patting the overly excitable hellhound on her side. The hound turned and started licking Hazel, before she bounded towards Leo.

"Percy has a pet hellhound? That's…" Reyna started. She took a look at the Hellhound, who was trying to greet Piper now. Piper had backed into the seats of the sword fighting arena, and was attacked viciously by a giant brillo pad tongue. Reyna vaguely recalled seeing the hound fighting with Percy in the battle against Polybotes army. "That sounds like Percy."

A chuckle from Chiron brought him the attention from the happy hound. "Mrs. O'Leary, HEEL." Chiron spoke out with authority.

Nico walked up to her and patted her on the head. "Good girl. Now we have a mission for you. Find your master girl, find Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace."

Mrs. O'Leary tilted her head, as if listening to a song. Then bolted towards the shadow. Once there she was enveloped and disappeared.

 **So that is chapter five. Quick note: that was not a prophecy, nor was it the Oracle. The voice was something far stronger than the Oracle. I am working on a prophecy, and will reveal it later on. All that was, was a being warning of the future, and what was needed to save it.**


	6. Escape

**What's up everyone, fjclay bringing a new chapter of Flying Hope. First off I would like to thank Matt, for being my most faithful reviewer. I also am disappointed, in the results of my poll. 400 people have read what I have posted so far, and only two people voted on the poll. The clear winner of which DNA Percy gets is Cheetah DNA. Considering the results of the poll, I will go ahead and choose the pairing. So sit back and enjoy the next chapter of Flying Hope.**

The gods were silent. Each one staring at the next. They had heard Rachel's words. The warning that was given.

"He can't be free. Not now," Poseidon started.

"We must send someone to check his prison. Perhaps reinforce it somehow," Athena said.

"Enough. Dionysus, you will head back to the Camp. Get the demigods prepared immediately." Zeus commanded. Apollo, Artemis and Ares, go and check his prison. Make sure it is secure. Hephaestus, work with Athena, see if anything can be done about his cell. Everyone else, prepare the other gods. If he is indeed coming back, we need to be ready."

"I will ready the Cyclops Army, and speak with the other sea gods. As well as ensure the chains on Typhon." Poseidon spoke before flashing out, the other gods following his example. Soon the throne room was empty. Almost. Kratos appeared from behind Zeus's throne. His face was etched with worry. He looked in to the hearth, and sent a message to Perseus. He only hoped it wouldn't be too late.

Percy POV

Well, here we are with another joyous vision of the future. It started simply enough. I was on Olympus. The gods were talking about a threat, but never spoke his name, as if they feared him. But if the gods themselves were preparing both the minor gods, and the demigods, it was serious.

Then I got a scene change, and that's where it got weird. It seemed like I was back in the ancient times. I was on a battlefield. Fire burned the forest in the background. River's and lakes were flooding, and tornadoes danced in the fields. At the center of the field, stood the Olympians. Next to them stood the Titans. I could see Kronos's golden eyes glaring at a lone figure across the field.

"An interesting alliance Kronos," The figure said. "I didn't think anything would stop your war with your children, let alone teaming up to fight me with them."

"You brought us to this, the destruction you caused, could end this planet. Stand down, Ravager, and we may be merciful to you." Kronos responded. "While I care nothing for the mortals, I do wish to have a planet to rule, and if teaming with my hated flesh and blood helps to stop you, then I will do so."

"Love you too _Father_ ," Hades muttered.

The man laughed, then brought his weapon up. A pulsing black sword, the likes of which I had never seen before. As it was raised, every natural disaster moved towards the figure, the earth shook, and I knew it wasn't my fathers handiwork. The man lunged forward, at the same time the Olympian and Titan council's charged forward.

"I see you are enjoying a strange dream, Perseus." I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I spun, reaching for riptide, before recognizing the voice. "Kratos?"

"Yup." Kratos replied. He stood next to me, watching the scene before me.

"Who is that man?" I asked pointing towards the lone man charging the Titans and gods.

"I cannot tell you. The gods and Titans all swore an oath to my mother, to never utter his name again. We simply call him the Ravager."

"And this alliance? I can't see Zeus asking for help from the titans like this." I pointed out. Kratos just chuckled.

"Very surprisingly, Kronos is the one who requested help against the Ravager. Zeus agreed once it became necessary." Kratos said.

"Necessary? What happened to make Zeus and Kronos, the two most stubborn, prideful, and paranoid beings, agree to work together?" I asked incredulously.

"I am afraid, Percy, that my time is almost up. You are waking now. Before you go, I shall warn you. These mortal scientist, have been tampering with your DNA again. You will have a surprise when you wake up. Now I have a gift for you. Two gifts, actually. The first you will find in your pocket once you wake up." Kratos said.

"What pocket? They have me in pocketless pants." I said.

"Ah, the beauty of being able to summon things Percy. You will understand that feeling one day, I am sure. Now the second gift, is very helpful."

"What is the second gift?" I asked.

"Just a little perk of being Zeus's bodyguard. I have to be able to withstand electricity, being as close to Zeus as I usually am. For the next hour, once you wake up, you and that mortal, Max, I believe, will be resistant to electricity. You won't feel a thing." Kratos smiled.

"Thank you Lord Kratos." I said, very thankful for the chance to escape this mortal nightmare.

"You are welcome. Be careful. Your will shall be tested soon enough." Kratos spoke. Before I could ask what he meant, he waved his hand, and I felt myself returning from my slumber.

"-he isn't waking up?" I could hear Max's voice next to me. Her voice sounded slightly frantic to me.

"He's having a dream Max, he will wake up soon enough." That was Thalia's voice.

"After what the whitecoats did to him, I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up at all." That was Iggy. Optimistic as always.

"Not helping Iggy." Max was unusually snappy today. I decided to let it be known that I was awake.

"Would waking me up help to calm you down some?" I asked. My eyes opened to see Max and Fang standing over me. Before I could say anything, Max had pulled me into a bone crunching hug. Then she pulled back and slapped me.

"You had us worried you idiot." Max said. I looked at her, then at Fang, who shrugged his shoulders.

"She's been worried sick since yesterday. You've been out for almost a week now." Fang said.

"A week?!" I bolted upright, ignoring the fact that my muscles ached badly. "What did they do to me?" I asked.

Max, Fang nor Thalia would meet my gaze. They looked upset.

"What's wrong? Talk to me guys, I know the whitecoats did something to my DNA." I exclaimed. Max sighed.

"They injected you with some sort of feline DNA Percy. We aren't sure what though." She said.

I looked around and saw a small mirror on the opposite wall. I stood up shakily, and was steadied by Fang. I gave a small nod of thanks, before I stumbled over to the mirror.

The first change I saw was the teeth. My canine teeth were extremely sharp. They were slightly longer, not much, only about a half inch longer. My eyes were the only other change I saw on my body. They were still sea green, with flecks of black and gray, but they were shaped exactly like a cats eyes are.

I gaped for a minute, before taking a deep breath, and turning around. Thalia and Max seemed a bit worried, but one look at my determination got them to relax.

"Max, Fang, wake the others up. We are getting out of here. Now." I said.

I felt around in my pockets, and found riptide, and something else. It was a Stygian Ice dog whistle. I knew exactly how to get them out now.

"How are we going to escape? We don't even know how to fly Percy." Thalia said, walking towards me.

I gave her my best smirk and held up the whistle. "Who said we need to fly? We are riding out in style."

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Thalia asked uncertainly.

"Exactly. She can't carry us all at once, so you will have to take the younger members, and Iggy, Fang and Max will leave next. One of us needs to go in case we have to allow them entrance to camp. It's the best way to do it. If you see him, send Nico back with her to get me." I said. I gave her a slight glare when she looked ready to argue about going first.

I turned around, and quickly explained the plan to the rest of the flock. Max and Fang nodded. If anything, it would ensure that Angel, Gazzy and Nudge could escape. This place wasn't something the children needed to be. I then explained to Max that the electric collar wouldn't work for another forty five minutes. Giving us enough time to escape.

"Alright. Let's do this then." Iggy said. With a nod from everyone else, I faced the bars.

I uncapped riptide, enjoying the feeling of my sword being in my hand again. I swung it through the chains on the cage door, before pushing it open. Once we got out of the cage, into the big room adjoining the cage, I blew the whistle.

Mrs. O'Leary popped out of the shadows, and after a quick drenching in hellhound slobber, we got Gazzy, Angel and Nudge saddled on top of the happy hellhound. Thalia got on behind them.

"Hang on everyone. Mrs. O'Leary, take them to the camp, and come back for us next. Can you do that girl?" I asked. I got a tongue to the face, and a bark as a reply before Mrs. O'Leary disappeared.

A minute later, Mrs. O'Leary reappeared. We got Iggy on, and Fang followed. Next was Max's turn. Once she was on, I instructed Mrs. O'Leary to drop them off, and come back for me. She was gone in a moment. Shortly afterwards, though, the alarm went off. The room flooded with Erasers, with Jeb close behind. Jeb couldn't see that I was alone, due to how tall the Erasers were.

"Percy Jackson. This is a mistake you shouldn't have made. Now Max will have to suffer for your insolence." Jeb pulled the remote from his pocket. Before he could press the button though, a howl pierced the air behind me, but I wasn't afraid. The noise just hurt though. I grabbed my ears in pain, but focused quickly on the Erasers, who were regaining their wits.

"Nice trick Jackson, but that won't stop us from putting you back into your cage." Ari said venomously.

"That might not, but an army will." A very recognizable voice said behind me.

The Erasers jumped back, as the ground in between them and me cracked open. Skeleton warriors crawled up from the crack. At least 50 of them formed ranks in front of me, locking shields, and loading muskets. One particular skeleton, was holding a blunderbuss.

"You know I had it under control Nico." I said as he stepped up next to me.

"And let you blow yourself up?" Nico replied, sarcasm lacing his tone. "Not happening. Thalia would have me resurrect you just to kill you again. Besides, someone is not happy about her master's treatment here."

The howl ripped the air again, but I was ready for it. From behind the Erasers, Jeb cried out in pain, as my very angry hellhound lifted him up in the air, his arm stuck in her jaws like a vice grip. With a small shake, she released Jeb, who went flying through the air.

As if on cue, the skeleton army attacked the Erasers. Ari jumped over them, and barreled right at me. Before I could react, Ari had hit me hard. I skid back about three feet, with blood pouring out of my nose. He swung again, and I grabbed his arm with my left hand. Using his momentum, I swung him in a circle, and once he was facing me, I gave Ari a vicious uppercut. He floated in the air for a brief second, before I put all my strength into a punch to his chest. I felt and heard the ribs crack, before Ari went flying through the air, and hitting Jeb, who had just stood up, and sending both into the wall.

Nico just stood behind his legion of warriors, watching as the skeletons methodically ripped into the Erasers, while Mrs. O'Leary wreaked havoc from their flank.

"So, you ready to go yet?" Nico asked casually, as if there wasn't a battle between skeletons and wolfmen going on in front of us.

"Yeah, I've had enough white walls to last me a life time." I said. I gave a sharp whistle, and my hellhound slunk into the shadows. Nico and I ran to the shadows in our side of the room, Nico grabbed my shoulder.

Just as we melded into the shadows, I felt unimaginable pain, as the shock collar let loose over one hundred thousand volts into me. We passed through the shadow, and we both collapsed to our knees. The electricity flowed through me, into Nico. There had to be a range to it, cause as soon as we were in camp, it stopped shocking me. I fell over, still spasming from the current.

"Rachel, go get Will, and one of the Stoll brothers, and Leo. We need to get these things off of them." I heard the voice of my teacher.

"Chiron?" I mumbled, still in slight shock.

I felt footsteps, then someone grabbing me and pulling me up. They carried me to the infirmary, where I saw Thalia and the others sitting. A couple of Apollo's children were tending to the flock.

"PERCY!" I winced as Max's voice shouted my name.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked. Fang quietly explained the situation, while Chiron set me on a bed. Max and Angel were there almost instantly. They were followed by a very annoyed Will, who looked like he had been woken up from a nap. Nico came into the room a few minutes later, looking a bit haggard with his hair all over the place, but otherwise fine.

First thing Will checked, had been my eyes. "What the Hades is with your eyes?" Will exclaimed.

I winced at the light, and looked at Thalia for help with the answer. Luckily it was Chiron who replied to him.

"For now, Will, focus on healing him, we can get all the details later."

Will nodded and got back to work. After checking my pulse, blood pressure, and other things, I was given some ambrosia and nectar. Once he was done with me, he moved onto the others. It took some convincing that Will was only trying to help, before the flock was willing to let him help them.

After helping Angel and Gazzy, he moved on to Nudge. It was then that the Stolls came in with Leo and Rachel in tow.

"Well Percy, I have to admit, I thought it would take a bit longer before you got into trouble again." Leo smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, get this collar off us Repair boy. Me first."

"Why you first?" Fang asked.

"In case there is a switch or trap, and this thing fries me, at least Leo will be able to learn as he goes." I said.

"Oh" was Fang's reply. Max wasn't too thrilled though.

"What if that kills you? You don't need to be reckless for my sake you moron." Max blew up on me. Iggy and Fang had to hold her down otherwise I am sure she would have punched me.

"Max, I know what I am doing. I won't get him killed, I promise. Besides, no technology can keep its secrets from me." Leo stated. Max seemed to calm down slightly from his words. She kept shooting worried looks at me.

For a while Leo used his slim fingers to prod around the collar. The Stoll's spent a bit studying the lock on it. Once Leo gave the all clear, he started handing tools to Conner, who proceeded to pick the lock on the collar. He spent five minutes doing so, before a loud click sounded from the collar. Leo gently pulled it off of me, and I rubbed my neck. It was sore and stiff, and from what I saw in the mirror, red, with minor burns.

Leo had started checking the collar on Max, and gave Travis the ok and in no time, Max was rubbing her neck, which luckily had no burns on it.

"Chiron. We need a council. We have some big issues." I said, turning my head to face the centaur.

"I understand. And your companions?" He asked. I looked at Max and Fang. They were the leaders of the flock. Seemingly confused, I nodded at the to reassure them.

"Max and Fang will come. We can introduce the rest of them afterwards. The others need a safe place to rest for now." I replied. Fang shot me a grateful look.

"Very well, Will, if you can, please bring one of your siblings here. They can watch over them until the meeting is over." Chiron said, turning to the boy who was checking Angels pulse.

"Of course, Chiron. I'll be a minute. I just want to finish checking their vitals." Will said. He was absorbed into his job again, tuning out everyone but his patient. I noticed Iggy was shifting around uneasily.

"What's wrong Iggy?" I asked.

"New surroundings. They make me unsettled. I'll be fine, once I get used to wherever things are." He explained.

"Alright, just relax for now, and I'll give you guys a tour in a little bit." I promised.

I stood up, and Max, Fang and I left the room. Once out in the hall, Max turned towards me. "Do we have to show them what the whitecoats did to us?" I could understand the trepidation in her words.

"Not if you don't want to. I will have to show them what they did to Thalia and me, though. Don't worry about being judged harshly here though. The campers are nice kids." I said soothingly. I didn't want them to freak out. I led them down the hall, into the rec room. The ping pong table had been replaced with a long oak table you would find in a board room for a big company. Thalia came in shortly after us, and sat down next to me at the head of the table. Max and Fang stood behind us, their backs to a wall.

"I'll need to get in touch with Lady Artemis after this. I need to see if I am still part of the hunt or not." Thalia murmured.

"Why wouldn't you be?" I asked. I didn't see a reason she would be kicked from the hunt. "You didn't break your oath, you were kidnapped."

"I know that Kelp Head, but I don't feel her blessing anymore. That's what scares me." She said back. I could feel the worry emanating off her. I pulled her into a side hug.

"Don't worry about it, I am sure Artemis would have you back in the hunt," I said. We couldn't talk more, as the councilors started pouring into the room.

Once every councilor in camp arrived, including the centurions, I took a long look at everyone assembled. Clovis was already asleep, Leo was building something, Clarisse was sharpening a dagger, Reyna sat at attention, Jason was in the corner, whispering to Piper, Will had just walked in, Travis and Conner had just looted Dakota's flask at Gwen's request, Hazel and Frank were watching me expectantly, and Malcom, was trying to concentrate on his book. So many of them were new campers, new legionnaires, and all of them were here, waiting to hear what I had to say. I took a deep breath, and stood, my chair scrapping against the wood flooring.

"We have a problem. Some mortals have found out about us." I stopped there, to let the thought sink in. A lot of them seemed scared, and they had every reason to be.

"What's going on Percy?" Jason asked.

"A little of 3 weeks ago, at my mother's apartment in Manhattan, Thalia and I were kidnapped. They used a tranquilizer of some sort to knock us out. We tried to fight back, but our weapons were useless against them."

"Mortal's kidnapping demigods? Why would they do it though?" Malcom asked, putting his book away to focus on the conversation.

"The ones responsible, are a group of scientists, who experiment on children." I said. I spent the next hour explaining everything that happened. I could see anger and rage on the faces of the older campers, while the newer ones showed fear.

"They did what to you Percy?" Reyna asked in disbelief. I grimaced, removed my shirt, and let my wings expand from behind me. Gasps of shock and surprise rang throughout the crowd. A few of the more insightful ones stood up, coming to inspect my wings. The rest of them looked pale.

Malcom snorted in amusement. I gave him a sharp look. "It's nothing Percy. I just found it ironic that you have the wings of a Frigate bird. It's a type of seabird." Malcom said offhandedly. I could see the irony in that.

"Hey Percy, what's with the spots on your back?" Jason asked. He had seemed the most curious in my wings. I could see why, being a son of Jupiter.

"They look like cheetah spots. His eyes even remind me of a cheetah." Pollux said. Dakota came and looked as well, verifying what Pollux had spoken.

"It would explain the other DNA they mixed with mine." I said.

"What about Thalia?" Jason asked suddenly.

"I got wings too." She replied.

"Why would the mortals do this. This is cruelty," Piper asked.

"Because they are crazy. They believe the world is going to be destroyed." Fang answered. I almost forgot they were here, they had been so quiet.

"Um, not to be rude, but who are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm Max, and this is Fang. We were experiments of the School as well. There are four others here with us." Max answered. Katie gave a polite smile.

"What evidence do they have to believe that the world is ending?" Clarisse asked.

"They have no actual evidence, but they believe that the earthquake in Greece is the beginning. What they don't know is that I was the cause of that earthquake." I said wryly. "The point is, these mortals, are kidnapping children or growing them in test tubes and treating them as subhuman, nothing more than an experiment, to try and breed the next generation of human beings."

The questions started then. It took a while to answer them all, but in the end, it was worth it. Max and Fang were even willing to share that they had wings as well. "If that is all the questions, we will disband this meeting. Remember, when traveling the mortal world, be more cautious than ever." Chiron said, waving everyone out.

Once everyone was gone, except Jason, Thalia, Max, Fang and me, Chiron turned towards us.

"So, Max, Fang, what do you plan to do?" Chiron asked. "Do you plan to stay here, or are you going to leave?"

"We don't know yet. We aren't demigods, but we don't have anywhere to go either. We may stay for a while, teach Percy and Thalia how to fly at least." Max answered. I paled instantly.

"That might not be a good idea. I really don't like the idea of Zeus blasting me out of the sky." I said. Thalia and Jason both looked ready to argue with me, but someone else spoke before they could.

"My brother, will not harm you Perseus Jackson." A very familiar voice said. We turned, and bowed. Max and Fang followed suit after a moment, confused about bowing to a young girl.

"Lady Hestia?" Thalia respectively greeted.

"Thalia, Artemis is in the living room, wanting to speak to you privately." Hestia said gently.

"Thank you, My Lady," Thalia bowed, before leaving the room.

"Perseus," Hestia turned to me. "I am here to assure you, that you will be safe in Zeus's domain."

"Zeus will let me fly? Just like that?" I asked incredulously.

Hestia gave me a warm smile. "I may have reminded him that your father allows his children to freely travel his domain. Zeus has decided that you were worthy enough to travel in the sky. His only demand is that you never fly directly to Olympus."

"So, you were able to talk him into it?" Hestia was the only one I knew who could make The King of the Gods listen to reason. Most of the time, anyways.

"Most don't realize it, but Zeus does listen to reason quite often." Hestia said. She turned to Max and Fang, who had been quiet throughout the conversation. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last, children. I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth."

"At last? I don't understand. You have been watching us?" Max asked. They looked at me, but I was just as confused as they were.

"Yes, I have been watching over your family for years. Ever since Jeb Batchhelder, set you free from that wretched place." Hestia said. "I am the goddess of family, after all. You may not be from blood, but the Flock, is a family as tight together as any I have ever seen. I have helped you, where I can."

"Helped us? How?" Fang seemed very shocked, which wasn't a surprise.

"Have you not wondered, why you never ran out of food, at your old house? Or that cabin when you were on your way to rescue young Angel?" Hestia replied kindly.

"I, I always thought we had more food than I realized. I never would have thought that a goddess was helping us." Max mumbled.

"It is hard, for us, to stay away, and not help. We do what we can, while being indirect. I am allowed a bit more freedom, considering that family, is part of my domain. I help every family I can, even if they do not realize it." Hestia explained. Thunder rumbled, and Hestia looked up into the sky. "Zeus calls me back to Olympus. I must bid you farewell. Perseus. Your father will have a surprise waiting for your, at dinner tonight. He hopes you like it." And with that statement, she left the room, a flash of light signaling that Hestia had teleported away.

"So" Fang started. "That was a goddess? She seemed almost,"

"Normal?" Jason finished. Fang nodded. "A lot of the gods are. Makes it easier for them to blend in with society. Not all do though."

"So Percy, when do you want to learn to fly?" Max asked. She had a mischevious glint to her eyes.

"Umm, maybe later. Let's get you guys a tour, and find out where you can sleep first." I said. I was sure I was pale.

"C'mon Perce, it won't be that bad. I'll catch you if you start falling." Jason said between laughs. I sent him my best glare, but it hardly fazed him.

"See Percy, you will be fine." Max teased. I could see Fang's shoulders moving up and down as he laughed silently.

"Haha, very funny you two," I said. They obviously weren't going to let this go anytime soon. "Would tomorrow be ok? I think we all need a good meal, and a goodnight sleep."

"That's fine Percy. How about that tour?" Max said.

 **That's chapter 6. I am sorry the escape scene was slightly rushed. I'm still trying to work on my fight scenes a little. More action will be coming soon. Good luck guessing the gift Hestia mentioned.**


End file.
